micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Empire of Byzantium Novum
The Empire of Byzantium Novum, more commonly known as Byzantium Novum, is a micronation with various jurisdictions (political divisions) around the world. The Empire claims to be the successor nation to the ancient Roman Empire in the East, otherwise known as the Byzantine Empire. The Empire of Byzantium Novum is legislated by the Imperial Senate who makes laws, approves Treaties between nations, and who appoints citizens to important posts within the Empire itself. The Empire of Byzantium Novum is a mature micronation and has been around for ten years. It is with this expertise and longevity that the Empire lends its support and leadership to groups or activities that promote and encourage other micronations on the world stage. It is for this reason that the Empire of Byzantium Novum only enters into formal relationships with a Mutual Recognition Treaty (MRT) with other nations after all of the official criteria for the relationship has been established. Additionally, the Empire may enter into relationships with a more informal Memorandum of Understanding (MOU) that addresses specific areas of a limited formal relationship between the nations. Etymology The etymology of Byzantium is unknown. It has been suggested that the name is of Thraco-Illyrian origin. Byzantium was the name given to the city on the Hellespont in Asia Minor that was later renamed by Constantine the Great to Constantinople in 324 and served as the capital city of the Eastern Roman Empire (retrospectively named the "Byzantine Empire" by later hostile western historians) until the Empire dissolved in 1453, the city having been conquered that same year by the Ottoman Turks. The name Novum is the Greek word meaning "new" in which the Empire of Byzantium Novum is recreating that which was lost or renewing the old empire. History The Empire of Byzantium Novum declared itself and its citizens a wholly sovereign micronation on the 8th of February 2010 As a sovereign nation Byzantium Novum makes the following claims to world rights and territories: micronation Politics & Government Byzantium Novum is run by the Senate and all legislative power is held within the one august body. Additionally, Ministries have been created that address certain aspects of governmental regulation and address concerns about their specific areas. These Ministries are as follows: *Militarium *Foreign Ministry *Chancellery *Orthodox Church *Classical Church *Chamberlaincy *Treasury Ministry *Chartulary All Ministries are outlined in the Constitution of the Empire of Byzantium Novum. Senate The Empire of Byzantium Novum is led by the Senate and the several ministries, regional groups and local groups that fall under it. There is currently no titular Head of State (Emperor or Empress). In accordance with the Constitution, the Empire reserves the right to appoint one in the future, holding no direct political, administrating or governing power, and with no ability to declare or supersede laws or decisions of the Senate. The role of the Emperor or Empress would be a figurehead role for the citizens of the Empire with all legislative authority vested in the august body of the Senate. The Head of Government of the Empire of Byzantium Novum is the Mesazōn, who also serves as President of the Senate, he is assisted by the Clerk of the Senate in that role. The Senate is the supreme governing body, with ultimate deciding power over governors and other administrators of the Empire. Law & Order In the Empire, the rule of law is under the Imperial Quaesitor (Provost of the Law), an officer in the Chancellery, which is responsible for law and order within the Empire of Byzantium Novum. Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) *The Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) is the chief legal advisor to the Grand Chancellor, the Mesazōn (πρωθυπουργός), and the Senate, and shall promptly respond to all requests for advice from the Grand Chancellor, the Mesazōn (πρωθυπουργός), or the Senate. *The Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) shall be responsible for enforcement of the laws, statutes, and traditions of Byzantium Novum, and shall take such action in pursuance thereof as imposed by the Grand Chancellor and/or the Senate (Γερουσία). The Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) may submit legislative proposals to the Senate, and may prefer sumptus (ταρίφα) - that is charges - against a citizen of Byzantium Novum with a recommendation for an Inquisitiones (δοκιμές), which charges shall be submitted to the Senate in writing. *The Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) shall act as imperial counsel in any and all inquisitiones (δοκιμές) called for by the Senate. *In the event the position of Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) is unfilled, the Grand Chancellor may appoint a citizen of Byzantium Novum to such position, and the office may be bestowed upon such nominee, subject to review by the President of the Senate. *The Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) is authorized to appoint such adjutants, lieutenants and clerks as he or she sees fit, but must notify the Grand Chancellor of such appointments before they are effective. *The individuals who held the office of Imperial Quaesitor (Νομικός Σύμβουλος) prior to the adoption of this Constitutione Byzantium (Το Σύνταγμα του Βυζαντίου) shall retain such office, rights, privileges, and duties heretofore accruing thereto and as additionally herein set forth. Inquisitiones (δοκιμές) *Inquisitiones (δοκιμές)- that is trials – may be called by a majority vote of the Senate to investigate and prosecute such matters as deemed appropriate by Senate resolution, as provided in § III, para. B, item 7 supra. The Iudex (δικαστής) shall make such determinations, conclusions, and decisions as allowed by such resolution. *Inquisitiones (δοκιμές) shall be conducted in accordance with the provisions set forth in § III, para. B, item 8 supra. *Any citizen against whom charges have been brought by the Senate, and who is thereby a defendant in an Inquisitiones (δοκιμές) shall have the right to be defended by counsel. Such counsel must be a citizen of Byzantium Novum. In the alternative to submission to a trial in an Inquisitiones (δοκιμές), such citizen against whom charges have been brought by the Senate, shall have the right to renounce his/her citizenship. If the latter course is chosen by such citizen, he or she shall not be permitted to apply for citizenship in Byzantium Novum for a period of not less than twelve (12) months from the date of such renunciation of citizenship. Foreign Relations The foreign relations for Byzantium Novum is conducted through the Foreign Ministry and is the responsibility of the Foreign Minister. The roles of the Foreign Ministry are: #To establish and maintain foreign relations with foreign governments and organizations #To encourage the study of the historical neighbors and successor states of the Byzantine Empire The Foreign Ministry completes these tasks by using the following roles to help the Foreign Minister: *Deputy Foreign Minister *Chief-of-Staff *Asst. Deputy Foreign Ministers (4) *Foreign Ministry Legates *Ambassadors Militarium The structure of the Militarium is that of conducting and supporting re-enactment groups that show off the ancient Byzantine combat skills and techniques. The Militarium also studies historical battles and strategies used in defense of the Empire. Geography & Climate The climate of the Empire is varied due to having jurisdictions all over the globe. Most areas have a temperate climate and moderate rainfall. Economy The Empire currently supports and online marketplace which makes up the economy of the nation. Culture & Media The culture of Byzantium Novum is made up of Greek and Mediterranean in nature. Also, due to the Empire's political jurisdictions belonging to several different ethnic and cultural groups, the Empire is a homogeneous European mix of people, languages and cultures. See Also *Government Website *Kleisoura of Lofokrithia *Kleisoura of Lofokrithia MicroWiki Page *Facebook Page *Foreign Ministry Twitter Page